fiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Seed No Evil
Seed No Evil is the 9th episode of Friendship is Witchcraft, and was the final installment to be uploaded to YouTube on August 2nd, 2013. It uses video material from One Bad Apple, and a fan-made movie named "Snowdrop" made by Silly Filly Studios. An episode with the same title in "The Powerpuff Girls" is here. Characters * Apple Bloom * Scootaloo * Sweetie Belle * Babs Seed/Sees Bad * Applejack * Diamond Tiara * Silver Spoon * Snowblind (cinema only) * Cumulo Nimbus (cinema only) * Cirrus (cinema only) * Ms. Windith (cinema only) * Primrose (cinema only) * Younger Princess Celestia (cinema only) * Younger Princess Luna/Molestia (cinema only) * Twilight (mentioned in synopsis only as alicorn, not seen in youtube video of it) Sherclop.com's synopsis The Snooty Snark Evaders are terrorized by a funny-speaking bully named Babs Seed. Thankfully, the media provides a solution. Somewhere far away, Princess Twilight Acorna Francis Sparkle learns valuable lessons about friendship and magic. Plot (YouTube video) The Snooty Snark Evaders are very excited to see Apple Bloom's funny-speaking cousin named Babs Seed. Scootaloo judges to Apple Bloom about Babs Seed, and then Sweetie Belle excitedly pops in. The train arrives and Applejack knows that Babs Seed is from Manehattan, moving in to Ponyville. The Snooty Snark Evaders then show their latest pumpkin float for the annual parade, but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon judge that it is more like a "lame-kin" then laugh. Seen by Babs herself, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunt the Snooty Snark Evaders about their stupid pumpkin float, and Apple Bloom still says it's actually a pumpkin. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara continue to taunt the Snooty Snark Evaders, and Diamond Tiara asking Babs to join their side, to the Snooty Snark Evaders' surprise; Babs became mean like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Babs then removes one of the wheels of the pumpkin float, making the pumpkin float roll outside and then crash at its final distance. Apple Bloom tries to stop Babs from bullying but Babs still doesn't care. The Snooty Snark Evaders then are at their clubhouse trying to think of a way to stop Babs from bullying like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who also love bullying. Apple Bloom tells the Crusaders about their first solution to the problem, but Scootaloo declines it. Sweetie Bot then uses the second solution; but Scootaloo and Apple Bloom declines the solution with a "no". Apple Bloom then locks up the windows, and even the door. To think of a safe plan at sunset, they go outside and to Sugarcube Corner, with Pinkie Pie (unseen) giving them milkshakes, but Babs breaks in at the entrance door and hits the table, making the Snooty Snark Evaders get hit and flying, with the milkshakes in the air and landing, making Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs Seed have a chance to slurp the Snooty Snark Evaders' milkshakes. Apple Bloom becomes upset because of Babs snatching their milkshakes, and then trying to find a way to make Babs their friend right now. At night in Sweet Apple Acres, Babs is sound asleep, with Apple Bloom having a chance to go "grave robbing"; and to Apple Bloom's surprise a siren is sounded. The cow nods as it is not a police car, so Sweetie Belle was imitating it. They go to the movies to watch a film, and it is titled as "Snowblind" (a parody of Snowdrop) which is currently playing, starring a little pegasus named Snowblind who is a blind filly. Ms. Windith explains to her class about the weather, and Cumulo Nimbus taunts something about it, which Ms. Windith again explains to her class about the winter's coldness and the weather. Cumulo Nimbus explains it is boring and after class; which then Snowblind explains she has no partner to do it and is still a little foal. Ms. Windith tries to tell the truth to Snowblind why she can't do it and Snowblind goes out in the cold, windy weather. Snowblind lies on a cloud imagining her mother Primrose was there with her. Primrose in Snowblind's imagination asks about the constellations and the stars. Snowblind sees a thick bulged snowflake and carves it using her feather as she plucked it from her wing. Primrose warns Snowblind that she should come home due to windy weather and low temperature. After the snowflake was carved, a crowd of ponies and a younger Princess Celestia and younger Princess Luna explain about the snowy weather, which Primrose tries to explain to them, but Snowblind quickly appears after Primrose tells the judgement and shows Princess Celestia and Luna the carved snowflake, which in everypony's surprise heard Snowdrop's real truth and then Celestia makes Snowblind not blind anymore (which is having her having normal filly eyes with black pupils); and to the good end, it shows the credits. The Snooty Snark Evaders in the next day take a bath and Apple Bloom tells Babs Seed that they three have watched a film called "Snowblind", which due to Sweetie Belle being a robot starts to glitch and says "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN THE WATER?!" because of her being a sin. Babs's eyes start to flicker and turn into Snowblind's eyes, then quickly turn back to regular eyes. Babs is about to leave with sunglasses on but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon start to interrupt so to the Snooty Snark Evaders' sadness; Babs tries not to let them tease them anymore and shows them her Snowblind eyes, staring at both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's souls making them shocked and jumped into the mud, and so Sweetie Belle judges that Babs is now a good seed, making the FiW credits roll. TriviaCategory:EpisodesCategory:Episodes after Twilight changedCategory:Episodes based on Season 3 * This is the first time something fanon from FiM as a parody appeared in FiW. * It is unknown why Snowdrop is called Snowblind in this episode, as her name could prefer that she is blind until her pupils turned black. * This is the first time Babs made an appearance in a FiW episode, however that was also her last appearance. * Twilight was one of the main characters to appear in the synopsis and not the YouTube video of it.